1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminant device and, in particular, to an illuminant device with a stereo lamp structure.
2. Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional vehicle lamp device 1 includes several rows of light converging holders 11, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) 12 and circuit boards 13. The light converging holders 11 have a stepped arrangement. The LEDs 12 are inserted and welded on the circuit boards 13 in advance, and the arrangement of the LEDs 12 corresponds to the structure of the light converging holders 11. Then, the LEDs 12 are inserted into the holes of the light converging holders 11. However, the insertion depth of the leads of the LED 12 into the circuit board 13 can not be controlled precisely, so that the height of the welded LED 12 may not match the predetermined value. Therefore, when the circuit board 13 and the light converging holder 11 are assembled, some LEDs may be inserted into the light converging holder 11 but the others may not. Accordingly, the heights of the LEDs 12 may not be leveled with the light converging holder 11.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, several beveled washers 14 are added, as shown in FIG. 2, for controlling the insertion depth of the leads 121 of the LED 12 into the circuit board 13. However, this method increases the manufacturing cost and total component number due to the additional beveled washers 14.